Michael Jones (Earth-47)
Early Life Michael Jones, father of Aaron Jones, was a U.S. army Major, born in Flatbush, Brooklyn. Not much is known about His early life, only that he attended a military camp after college and pursued a career serving for the army. He quickly rose up the ranks and eventually became a Major. Shortly after, he married his high school sweetheart Olivia and was in and out of the battlefield for several months later. Rebirth During his break from military duty, Michael was solely handpicked to undertake a classified operation, part of a secret project called ‘REBIRTH’ ran by Colonel Elijah Bishop. This involved a life-threatening procedure of injecting a super-soldier serum into Michael’s body, testing to see if the serum would prove to advance human capabilities on the battlefield. A strong willed M'ichael did not die, and the test was a success. Michael was eventually sent home a day later, sharing the news of his breakthrough to Olivia, and eventually stayed that the night before he had to leave for Iraq again the next morning. 'Swift'' A new and fresh Michael was sent back onto the battlefield with the serum in his system. Running ahead and taking out enemy terrorists in quick succession, using both guns and fists with beyond human reflexes, and his impressive healing factor, his fellow comrades donned him with the nickname ‘Swift’ because they couldn’t keep up with him and his movements, and how fast he would take down opponents in the field. He continued to serve his country for months after, and Michael was highly praised as a result. ' The General's Vision Proving to be an extremely agile and deadly combatant, Colonel Bishop was being pressured by Michael himself as General William Anderson was considering to replace Bishop with Jones as the new Colonel, so he could eventually lead a team of super soldiers undertaking the same operation. Enraged at this proposal and the fact that he created the serum that was making this possible for Michael, he plotted to kill Jones and keep the serum for himself. Betrayal' He tasked Michael with infiltrating an enemy terrorist camp alone, which was under the guise of being in a hostage situation. Michael volunteered to do the mission alone, so there is no threat of any fellow soldiers getting detected and compromising the lives of the hostages. Upon entering the base, Michael Takes out all the enemies with exceptional stealth. Entering the main building, he finds there are no enemies, but a room full of bodies of native hostages, men, women and children alike. Seconds later, Michael hears missiles in the distance, looking out to see they are heading down to his location. Knowing there is no time to escape, he closes his eyes and dies in the resulting explosion. ' The Alibi Colonel Bishop had ordered the airstrike, and used the bodies as a coverup for how the serum has side effects and had made Major Jones go insane and mass murder everybody in the building, leaving him no choice but to kill him for the safety of their soldiers and their nation. Elijah also paid the rival terrorist organisation ‘Red Sand’ to plan this, so that they may strike a business partnership and Bishop can discreetly supply them with weapons, food and water, under the guise of giving to innocent civilians and freedom fighters, in exchange for money and a new site to test his serum on. General Anderson then deemed the ‘REBIRTH’ program as defunct and no longer to be tested. However, before the site was closed off and ready for demolition, Bishop retrieved a sample of the serum he created and took it away, confident that Michael Jones was the first and only test subject, and that he could keep the serum and test it on himself indefinitely. ' Legacy Colonel Bishop himself went to the Jones residence to bring the news to Michael’s now widowed wife, who was pregnant with their unborn child. He had returned Michael’s dog tag, with the code name ‘Swift’ engraved on it. Olivia was extremely shocked and saddened by the news, but Bishop ensured that Michael sacrificed his life for his nation and family, and noted to Olivia that her child would grow up to be a good influence in the world, just like their father.'' A month later, Aaron Jones was born.